Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up Sequel
by scheffelman
Summary: Sequel to DannyPhantom619's Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up DxE/DxV/Daddy Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Some of you are wondering why I finished "Danny's New Life" early. The reason is because I can't think of anything else. This next story is based off of DannyPhantom619's Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up. On with the story.**

_One week after Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up: Danny's POV:_

Last week I dressed up to fight ghosts. The funniest one in my opinion is when I dressed up like Vlad. When I kissed Ember on the last day, I told Danielle, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker that I did it to get the ghosts to leave peacefully. I started writing a journal to keep track of every girl I like as both Fenton and Phantom. Girls that like me as Fenton and Phantom are in the book too. Two of the names that appear are Ember and Kitty. Not even Jazz knows about the book. The two names not in the book are Sam and Danielle. It's not that I don't like Dani, it's just that I think of her like my daughter. When thinking of Sam I think of Jazz. I am waiting for Sam to finally admit her feelings so I can let her down easily.

_Sam's POV:_

I am currently talking to Tucker about my crush on Danny. "What should I do Tucker? When Danny kissed Ember, I think he enjoyed it." Tucker says, "Just admit your feelings for him Sam. We both he will never figure it out." I sigh then say, "Your right Tucker. I gonna go do it right now." I then leave Tucker's house and head to Danny's. I knock on the door once arriving. Jazz opens the door.

_Jazz's POV:_

I'm sitting in the living room reading a good book when there's a knock on the front door. I open it revealing Sam. "Hey Sam. Danny's up in his room." Sam says, "Thanks Jazz."

_Danny's POV:_

I am laying in my bed listening to 'Remember' by Ember McLain. She may not be able to hypnotize me and may be a ghost but that doesn't mean I hate her music. The door opens and Sam walks in. "Hey Sam. What's up?" Sam says, "Danny I love you. I have loved you since the day we met." 'I can't believe it. Sam is finally admitting her feelings. Well Fenton just let her down easy.' "Sam I sorry to say this but I don't feel the same way. I see you like I see Jazz. A sister from another mother. I hope we can still be friends." Sam says, "I understand Danny. I was wondering how feel about Dani." I say, "I feel like she is my daughter. Vlad might be her creator but she was made with my DNA. I might have Frostbite do a DNA test to see for sure." Sam brightened up at that. Even if turns out to be true that Dani is my daughter, I might not be able to take care of her without revealing my secret to my parents.

_Dani's POV:_

I am heading to the Fenton portal to see Danny. I have been having these strange feelings towards him, like I want him to be dad. I see him as a father figure. I make it through the portal and head to his room. I stay invisible the whole time he is talking with Sam. I am shocked to hear that Danny doesn't the same way towards Sam. I am even more shocked when Danny says that he sees me like his daughter. I make my presence known at that point. "Dani? How long have you been there?" Danny asks. "Since Sam came to confess her feelings. I heard everything and I have to ask, do you really see me as your daughter?" Danny says, "Yes." I then squeal, "Daddy." I then hug my new daddy. He hugs me back.

_Jazz's POV:_

I overheard the whole conversation between Danny and Sam. I walk in Danny's room and I see Dani. I heard Dani squeal "Daddy" when I walk in. I say, "You do know that might have to reveal your secret to Mom and Dad to take care of her Danny." Danny says, "I know Jazz. There is something all of you, Tucker included." Sam says, "I'll call Tucker."

_Tucker's POV:_

I get a call from Sam. I ask, "Am I the happy third wheel in our friendship?" Sam says, "No Tuck you're not. Danny doesn't feel the same way about me. You need to get to Danny's NOW! Danny has something he needs to tell us. Just to let you know now, Dani is Danny's daughter." Sam hangs up after that. I head straight to Danny's house. Jazz opens up the door.

_Danny's POV:_

Tucker arrives shortly after Sam hung up on him. Once everyone is here, I bring out my journal (**A/N: the one mentioned earlier**) and let everyone except Dani read it. Sam and Tucker go wide eyed when they see Ember and Kitty in the book. Sam asks, "Why are Ember and Kitty in here?" I say, "Because even though Kitty blackmailed me into dating her, I still enjoyed it. With Ember, I fell in love when I first saw her. When you walked in my room, Sam, I was listening to 'Remember' on my mp3. I wanted to kiss Ember when I dressed as a rock star last week. I never wanted to say anything until Sam could admit her feelings. I was never clueless, I just didn't feel the same way." I then tell Dani to go invisible. She does and I walk downstairs. I call my parents up to the living room. When they get there, I say, "Mom, Dad, I have been keeping something from you." My mom asks, "What is it sweetie? You can tell us." I say, "Before I say anything, I want to know. Will treat me any differently?" My dad says, "Of course not son." I take a deep breath and say, "I'm Danny Phantom. If don't believe me then here is proof." I transform into Phantom right in front of them. My mom asks, "How long have you been like this?" I say, "Since the accident. Sam dared to check out the portal. I went in and ending up pressing the ON button which was on the inside. That was why it didn't work when you turned it on." My mom gets on her knees and hugs me. I say, "The ghosts refer to me as a halfa. There are three halfas in existence." My dad asks, "Who are the other two?" I say, "Vald Plasmius and Danielle Phantom. If you're who Plasmius's human half is well I'm sorry to say this dad but it is your old college buddy Vlad Masters. That accident in college gave him his powers. He used them for his own selfish purposes. Like killing you dad and marrying you mom. He wants me to be his son. Danielle is a clone of me made by Vlad. She doesn't like being called a clone. She was made with my DNA so that technically makes her my daughter. Not all ghosts are evil. The Dairy King ghost let me out of this box that Vlad had me trapped in during the reunion. He even overshadowed the voters to become mayor. That wolf ghost named Wulf is a friend of mine. There is a whole realm of yeti like ghosts called the Realm of the Far Frozen. Every ghost there worships me because I beat Pariah Dark. The leader, Frostbite, helped train me in my ice powers. I have kept a journal on every girl I like and likes me as either Fenton or Phantom. Under Phantom, there are a lot more girls. Because of my fan club. Oh and dad, try to get a new engraving in the ring you gave me." I then give the ring back to my dad. I then say, "Come on Dani. We need to talk to Valerie." Me and Dani then head to Valerie's apartment. I show up as Fenton while Dani shows up as Phantom.

_Valerie's POV:_

I'm sitting in the living room of my apartment when there is a knock on the door. I open it and see Danny and Danielle. I say, "Hey Danny, Dani. Why are you here?" Danny says, "I know you know that Vlad and Danielle are half human half ghost. They're called Halfas. There are three in total. Take a look at a side by side photo of me and Phantom. If you're too lazy to do that then I'll tell you. Phantom is the third Halfa, and I'm Phantom." Danny transforms into Phantom in front of me. I say, "Danny I'm sorry for shooting at you. I can see that breaking up with you to protect you from ghosts is ironic." I laugh at that, Danny laughs too. Danny says, "Val, when Vlad made Dani, he used my DNA. So instead of my clone, sorry for saying that Dani, she is my daughter. I will be having a friend who is a yeti like ghost named Frostbite do a DNA test to see who Dani's mother is. If you need a tour of the Ghost Zone, come to my house Saturday. Not every ghost is evil. That stereotype is because evil ghosts are seen the most." I give Danny a sample of my DNA to see if I could be Dani's mother.

_Danny's POV:_

Valerie gave me a sample of her DNA to see if she if she is Dani's mother. When me and Dani return home, I give the sample to my parents and ask them to run Dani's against it. My mom asks me, "Where are you going sweetie?" I say, "I'm going to the Ghost Zone to visit someone. I'll be back soon." I head into the Ghost Zone and look for Ember's Realm. I find it five minutes later. I knock on the door and Kitty answers.

_Kitty's POV:_

I am sitting with my girlfriend Ember in her realm. Soon there is a knock on the door and I go to answer. On the outside is Danny. I ask, "What are you doing here Danny?" He says, "I came to talk to you and Ember. I have a journal with names of every female I like in either form or likes me in either form. Your name and Embers name is in it." I ask, "Why are our names in there?" He says, "Because I like Ember and I enjoyed our time together." He then whispers to me, "If Ember doesn't accept me as her boyfriend, then I can help you leave Johnny. You deserve better than him. I know you enjoyed dating me as well. If you still didn't love Johnny then me and you would be together." 'He's right. I did enjoy dating him and I would be with him if I still didn't love Johnny back then'

_Ember's POV:_

I was listening in on the conversation between Babypop and Kitty. I say, "Kitty let the Dipstick in." She does. I say once he is inside, "What is it that you want Babypop?" He says, "Ember that kiss that we had last week was a way for me to express my love for you. If you don't want to date me then I understand. Do you remember a female version of me named Danielle?" I say, "Yeah. What about her?" He says, "She is my daughter. She was made by Plasmius with my DNA. If you want to be a mother this might your only chance." I will admit I thought Babypop was hot when he was a rock star. He was always cute. I really thought it was funny when he dressed up like Plasmius. I then say, "As long as you dress up as a rock star once a month to do a concert with me, I will be your girlfriend." He gives me the most passionate kiss ever.

_Time skip: one year: Danny's POV:_

Time has come for my one week of dressing up. I have chosen to dress up as a samurai for the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. This is a pre-intro to Danielle's parents.**

**Disclaimer: this is the only time I'm doing this. I don't own (though I wish I did) Danny Phantom or its characters.**

_Danny's POV:_

I had gotten back from Ember's realm with a sample of Ember's GDNA (Ghost DNA) to check on Dani's. I arrive back in the lab and see my parents with confused faces. I ask, "What's up? Why are you guys confused?" My mom says, "Your father and I found two different strands of DNA along with yours. We compared Valerie's to it and it matches the human strand but not the ghost strand. When _Vlad_ created Danielle, he used some human girls DNA to stabilize her human side and some ghost girl's DNA to stabilize her ghost side. Valerie is indeed one mother but Danielle has two mothers." I say, "Here I have a sample of Ember McLain's DNA. She is a ghost as I'm sure you know from when you worked with my enemies working to find a cure for me. Check hers against it." I give the sample to them and they check it. I then head to Valerie's to tell her the news.

_Valerie's POV:_

I am sitting here in my apartment watching TV when there is a knock on the door. I open the door and see Danny there. I ask, "What's up?" Danny says, "Valerie my parents ran Dani's DNA and found two different female DNA strands. One human one ghost. The human strand matched your DNA. Valerie I have to ask, would you be ok sharing me and Dani with a ghostly female?" I say, "Depends on the female." Danny says, "Like with Ember?" I start going fan girlish at that name. I then say, "If she is Dani's ghost mother then yes." Danny then starts paling. I ask, "What's wrong Danny?" He says, "I went into the Ghost Zone to both talk to Ember and get her GDNA. The talking was more like asking her to my girlfriend. I will get you and her together to get you two to share me and Dani." I say, "How about I come to your house to wait." He says, "OK." We then head to his house. Once arriving he heads to his parent's lab. I follow him down.

_Maddie's POV:_

My husband, Jack, and I were working on see if Ember's DNA matches the other sample we found. We get a match just as Danny and Valerie come down into the lab. "Danny the other sample does indeed match Ember. When will she be here?" Danny says, "In about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and now." Just as he says now, Ember comes through the portal. She walks right up to Danny and says, "Hey Babypop, are you ready for our date?" Danny says, "Ember there is something I need to ask you first. Did Plasmius ask for your DNA anytime in the past year?" Ember says, "Yeah he did. I asked what he needed it for but he didn't say. Why is Red Huntress here?" Danny says, "You and Valerie, aka, Red Huntress are Dani's mothers. Val is Dani's human mother, you're her ghost mother. For Dani to have her father and mothers you need to share me and Dani with Val. Can you handle that?"

_Ember's POV:_

Babypop just told me about Dani's mothers then told me that I would have to share them with Red. He asks if I can handle it. I say, "Of course I can handle it Babypop. So, are you gonna get ready for our date?" He says "Yeah give me a minute." He rushes out of the room.

_Danny's POV:_

I run out of the lab after telling Ember to give me a minute to get ready for our date. I head to my room, change into my ghost form, and put on my rock star outfit. When I get back to the lab, Ember says, "Good choice for the outfit Babypop." I say, "Thanks Em." Ember and I then left for our date.

**Now time for the actual story.**

_Danny's POV: Monday:_

It is early in the morning and I head to the costume store I went to a year ago. I get a samurai costume. Once I paid for it, I left. I then get home and change into Phantom and put on the costume. I then change back and get ready for school. I then meet up with the same ghost samurai I got the sword I used as a ninja and get the sword again. I meet Sam and Tucker at school. I say, "I know I said only on Halloween I would wear a costume, but it has been a year. It's time for Danny Phantom's One Week Dress Up. You guys will have to see what I dress as today. My parents, Valerie, and Ember will not be an issue. Ember and I are dating, same with Val and I. Val and Ember are Dani's mothers. Ember and I are dating in secret. Only Kitty knows of my and Ember's relationship since she was there when I asked out Ember. To see my costume you have to wait until a ghost attack." My ghost sense goes off after that. The voice I hear is one I wished I didn't. "Ah Daniel, come on out." I come out as Phantom. He is surprised. "I thought you said you were done after your concert last year." I say, "I'm doing this yearly. Once every year." We fight and I beat him.

**Hope you all like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Sorry for the lack of action last chapter. I was debating on whether or not to bring in Nocturne, or Pariah. I just brought in Vlad to see his reaction. Now will be others.**

_Tuesday: Danny's POV:_

Here I am, Tuesday morning, getting ready for school. I picked a new costume for my ghost form. My new costume is an assassin. I will be called the Phantom Assassin, in my ghost form. The first ghost I fight on my way to school is the Box Ghost. Next is Skulker, then Johnny showed up with Kitty. Kitty says, "Hey Danny, nice new outfit. What are you today?" I say, "Thanks Kitty. I am the Phantom Assassin. What are you two doing here anyways?" Johnny says, "I heard you were dressing up again. I wanted to see what you new outfit is. What did you dress up as yesterday?" I say, "A samurai. Hey Kitty, will Ember make an appearance?" Kitty says, "No, she won't, sorry." I say, "It's fine. Tell her I said hi though." Kitty says, "Of course Danny." Johnny asks, "Why are you asking about Ember?" I say, "Kitty, did you not think to tell this idiot about me and Ember?" Kitty says, "I did, but I forgot to tell him when I saw him flirting with some human girl." I glare at Johnny. He shrinks back under my glare. I sigh and say, "Well I see you after school Kitty. Later." Kitty says, "Bye Danny. I'll tell Ember to expect you." I wave after that. I meet up with Sam, Tucker, and Valerie at school.

_Time skip: after school: Danny's POV:_

I am head home to head to see Ember and Dani. I get there real soon.

_Dani's POV:_

I'm waiting with my mom, Ember, for dad to show up. There is a knock on the door. I say, "I got it mommy." I go to answer the door and see Kitty. "Hi Auntie Kitty. Are you here to see mommy?" Kitty says, "Yes and no. Your dad will be here soon." I squeal and hug Kitty. I ask, "Where is Uncle Johnny?" Kitty says, "He's with his friends." Then a knock at the door sounds. "I got it mommy." I call. I go to answer the door and get enveloped in a hug from daddy. "Hey baby girl. How was your time with your mom?" He asks. I say, "It was fine daddy. I'm happy you're here. Can we go to the park daddy?"

_Danny's POV:_

Dani has just asked if we can go to the park. I say, "We can but you have to be in your human form. I'll try to get your other mom to join." With that, we head out. Once going through the Fenton portal, we change back to Fenton. I call Val while heading upstairs.

_Valerie's POV:_

I get home and relax for about two minutes when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Hello Val." The voice on the other end says. I recognize it as Danny right away. "Hey Danny. Why are you calling?" I ask. "I just wanted to see if you would join me and Dani in the park." Danny says. "Of course I'll join you. I'll meet you there." I say.

_Danny's POV:_

"Great. See you there Val." I hang up after that. "Well baby girl your other mom will meet us at the park." Dani asks, "Can Auntie Sam, Auntie Jazz, and Uncle Tuck join us too?" I say, "You go ask Jazz while I call Sam and Tuck. How does that sound?" She squeals.

_Jazz's POV:_

I was reading a book in the living room when Dani walks up to me and asks, "Do you wanna come to the park with mommy daddy and me, Auntie Jazz?" She gives me the SSE (Sad Soulful Eyes) while asking. With that look I give in. "Sure Dani." She squeals.

_Time skip: the park: Danny's POV:_

Dani Jazz and I are in the park waiting for Sam Tucker and Valerie. While waiting my and Dani's ghost sense goes off. "Jazz can you watch Dani while I deal with the ghost?" I ask. "Of course Danny." Jazz says. I then find a place to hide to go ghost. Once searching as the Phantom Assassin, I find Skulker and Technus with Fright Knight. 'Three of Plasmius' lackeys but no Fruitloop.' "Alright Skulker, Technus you know this will end. I haven't seen you since I locked up Pariah, Fright." Fright Knight says, "You both were not kidding when you said that the boy is crazy." I say, "I'm not crazy Fright. I'm dressing up in different costumes to shake things up with ghost fighting. I did it for an entire week last year. I'm doing it again this year." At that moment in time, Clockwork makes an appearance. "What's up Clockwork?" I ask. "Daniel I have come to inform that because of an ancient law, you are the new Ghost King." Clockwork says. After hearing this, Fright Knight bows to me and the Fruitloop makes an appearance. "Daniel can't be the new Ghost King, I'm more powerful than him." Plasmius says. Clockwork says, "Daniel is the one who defeated the old King. He also never reached his full potential. You have more experience than him but he is more powerful. In two days he will gain powers from all the ghosts he has fought, except for Skulker. Pariah Dark, Vortex, and Undergrowth. Three ancient and powerful ghosts were beaten by Daniel. You flew away from Pariah, you flew away from Vortex, and you were controlled by Undergrowth. Daniel wasn't controlled by Undergrowth because of gaining ice powers." I ask Clockwork, "Will I get Desiree's wishing powers?" Clockwork says, "Yes but without her curse. She had a curse placed on her making her grant every wish she hears. You will not have that curse." After taking all this info in, I smile.

**Hope you all like this. Sorry for not updating in a while, I had writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Sorry for the lack of updates. This is not the next day of the week. This is the day Danny gains the powers of all the ghosts and other half-ghosts. I couldn't think of a costume for Wednesday so I just skipped it.**

_Thursday: Danny's POV:_

I wake up today and start feeling cramps in my abdomen. It gets worse when I transform into Phantom. I head straight to Clockwork's Tower.

_Clockwork's POV:_

I am here talking with those narrow minded Observants when Daniel shows up. "Clockwork!" Daniel yells. "Yes, my young apprentice?" I ask. "Do you know what is happening to me?" Daniel asks. "Yes. You are reaching your true form. I should have told you two days ago but it slipped my mind because of Vladimir." I say. "Can you make the pain go away Clockwork?" Daniel asks. "I can." I reply. "Do it then." He says. I cast a time spell on him to speed up the process.

_Time skip: 2 hours later: Danny's POV:_

It has been two hours since Clockwork cast some kind of a time spell on me. I wake up and look in a mirror to see what I look like. What I see shocks me. In the mirror I see Dan only with neon green eyes instead of blood red ones. I change back into Fenton to see if I changed in that form as well. It turns out that I did. I now had more bulk then Dash. Clockwork put me into a simulation to see if I was still light on my feet. Turns out I was. "Daniel, may I have a word with you?" Clockwork asks. "Sure Clockwork." I reply. "I just wanted to let you know of your upcoming Deathday. It is a week from Saturday." Clockwork tells me. "Thanks." I reply.

**I know it's short. Next chapter will be Danny's Deathday party and I need ideas on gifts for him. Vlad is the simplest one, but the others shown I need ideas for. Leave a review with your gift idea.**

**Scheffelman out. Peace.**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hello all. This isn't a chapter. This is a note to tell you that material objects are the gifts that the ghosts can give to Danny for his Deathday. Examples include a credit card from Vlad, a jetpack from Skulker, a laptop from Technus, Aragon's amulet from Dora, a motorcycle from Johnny, a sword from Kitty, a magical lunch box that always has a cookie in it when you open it from Lunch Lady, a spell book written in Esperanto from Clockwork, a rod shaped like a lightning bolt that can turn into a coin from Vortex, plants that can grow special fruit from the Ghost Zone from Undergrowth, and etc.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Here is the final update to Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up Sequel. This is the deathday party. Warning Lemon near the end.**

_Danny's POV:_

Here it is. My deathday. I head straight to Clockwork's tower for the party. Every ghost in the Zone has showed up. I will state the name of the gifts from each ghost.

Box Ghost – boxes (duh).

Lunch Lady – lunchbox that has a cookie when you open it.

Amorpho – book of prank ideas.

Technus – laptop.

Wulf – himself as a pet.

Cujo – same as Wulf.

Dora – Aragon's dragon amulet.

Pandora – my own box like hers.

Walker – a get out of jail free card.

Bullet – a trench coat for my human form and an outfit like Walker's guards for my ghost form.

Skulker - a jetpack and a ghost lizard I've named Spooky.

Desiree – a charm bracelet with an egg charm, a rainbow charm, and a jack-o-lantern charm.

Fright Knight – a male version of his stead I've named Frightmare.

Dora and Pandora – a female horse I've named Sonia.

Clockwork – a crystal ball like his viewing portal, and a spell book written in Esperanto.

Frostbite – the Infi-map.

Vlad – an unlimited credit card and sole heir of the Masters fortune.

Johnny 13 – a motorcycle that can become a cube for traveling.

Kitty – a necklace with four pendants (Sword, bow and arrow, staff, and spear0 and a special/unique sword.

Dani – a card that says "You're the best dad ever."

Youngblood – a card that says "Keep on pranking."

Lydia – a gothic book of gothic artifacts.

Ember – a guitar like hers but in my color scheme.

"That isn't all of your gifts from me Babypop." Ember says. Ember drags me to her realm and to the bedroom for some fun. She strip teases me then gives me a blowjob. After the blowjob, she lowers herself so my manhood goes into her womanhood. We stay like that all night.

**Hope you all like it. I am DONE with this story.**


End file.
